The Designer and the Designed
by Kanahit
Summary: Brennivin and Stein. Yep. Rated M for a reason.


Stein cupped Brennivin's face in his hands, holding him firmly in place as he kissed him passionately. Not that the idea of pulling away had even entered the younger man's mind in the first place. Both of their shops were closed for the evening and there was only one thing on their minds. Each other. They kissed desperately, their teeth knocking together and their bare feet stumbling over each other as the pair made their way through Stein's bedroom doorway and across the room. They only made it halfway before their shirts were discarded to the floor. Brennivin's pants didn't last much longer after the backs of his knees met Stein's mattress and he allowed himself to fall backwards.

Brennivin watched as Stein broke away long enough to remove his own pants and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Impatient. Very _sætur_." His mouth was quickly covered by Stein's again. He kissed him hard for several moments before releasing his mouth again to trail wet kisses down his jaw.

"I've been waiting for this all week," Stein muttered against Brennivin's throat, biting gently along the Dernier Cri tattoo that stretched across the front of his neck. "I couldn't think about anything else all day. I should be reviewing contest entries but I don't give a damn. They can wait. It's not like they're going to get any worse if I leave them." He kissed his lover's grinning face again, reaching down to grasp his cock. It was already semi-hard, precome making the head slick under the foreskin. He slid the foreskin up and down to stroke the head of Brennivin's cock, grinning against his lips as he heard and felt a breathy moan escape his partner's throat.

"I think you've been waiting for this too, judging by this," he muttered, giving the erection in his hand a gentle tug. Rather than responding verbally, Brennivin kissed Stein again and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies tightly together, trapping their cocks and Stein's hand between their bellies. Stein grasped them both in his hand and gave them a few strokes, the wonderful friction making him shiver.

After several long minutes, Stein broke away long enough to retrieve a small bottle of lubrication from his bedside table. He applied a liberal amount to both his aching cock and Brennivin's opening, slipping a teasing finger into the younger man. Brennivin gasped and gripped the blankets, closing his eyes as he tightened himself around Stein's finger. Stein set the lube bottle aside and kissed Brennivin again, slowly thrusting with his finger until he could add a second.

Once he was positive that Brennivin was ready, he removed his fingers. His reward was a begging whimper. Although he was tempted to tease his lover, he couldn't wait. He was close to the tipping point as it was, and so was Brennivin, judging by his flushed cheeks and leaking cock.

He gave his purple cock a few quick strokes before pushing himself into Brennivin's waiting entrance. His initial plan was to enter slowly, but Brennivin's legs hooked around his waist spoiled his plans and soon he was enveloped in heat to the hilt. Once Brennivin loosened his legs enough for him to do so, Stein began slowly rocking his hips, pulling all but the tip of his cock out before slowly sliding it back in.

He relished in Brennivin's whimpered moans and his soft shudders as his cock brushed against his prostate. The Icelandic man was often so serious yet oblivious at the same time, but there was always calculated control underneath the surface. And here he was, his body writhing and his cock twitching, paying no mind to the fact that his usually perfectly-messed hair was well and truly a mess or that his glasses had ended up somewhere in the blankets, their lenses fogged.

And he was all his. Fantastically and willingly his and begging for more with the way his nails grasped Stein's upper arms and with the way his brows scrunched together and with the way his mouth alternated between forming the words 'please' and 'yes' and '_meira_' and parts of words still so foreign to Stein's ears that he couldn't discern what they were intended to become but he knew their meaning anyway.

Stein thrust harder into him, unintentionally letting out a few groans of pleasure as Brennivin tightened around him and writhed, reaching down to stroke and tug at himself. Stein grasped Brennivin's hips and tilted them upwards so he could go more deeply into him and was rewarded only a few thrusts later as his lover cried out in orgasm, his cock spurting his fluids onto his own stomach.

The sight of Brennivin's face contorted in orgasm, his head thrown back and his mouth opened wide, pushed Stein over the edge and he came forcefully, burying himself deeply inside his lover. But as his pleasure ebbed, he realized something wasn't right. Something felt… loose. He looked downwards and stared in horror. The surgical staples attaching his penis to his body had come loose and said penis was still inside of Brennivin.

Being careful so as not to hurt his partner, Stein reached down and pulled his cock out. Semen dribbled from the tip, landing on Brennivin's stomach alongside the Icelandic man's own fluids. By now, Brennivin had figured out what was going on and stared at Stein's detached cock with curiosity and a hint of concern.

"Is alright?" he asked, glancing up at Stein's face. He didn't get an immediate answer.

The man looked positively distressed. He flopped to the side, curling up and covering his face with his hands. He didn't care where his penis landed. His entire body felt cold and numb and his lungs begged for more oxygen. This was it. He should have gone more gently or checked again beforehand that the staples were secure. It was easy enough to pretend he was normal when he was in one piece. Now Brennivin was going to see him for what he truly was.

A monster.

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder but he couldn't bear to look at his lover's face. He already saw 'monster' in the faces of everyone he met on the street, he saw it in their eyes and their slightly curled lips and in the way mothers put a protective arm around their children. He couldn't bear to see it in those dark blue eyes that had just stared at him with such lust and adoration. But he knew it was coming and it was his fault, all his fault, and if he didn't look, maybe the earth would open up and swallow him whole and spare him having to see 'monster' in the one person who'd never expressed it.

'_Gaia, grant me this_,' he prayed desperately. '_You willed me this way, now this is all I ask of you._'

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Brennivin's lips touching his hair or his hand leaving his shoulder as he rose from the bed, a small frown on his face. Comforting people wasn't something he was skilled at. As he looked around Stein's somewhat cluttered bedroom, he noticed the labels on the drawers of one of the dressers. The top two drawers were labeled with the symbol for Mars and the third with the symbol for Venus. His curiosity and little sense of privacy got the better of him. With a glance towards Stein's discarded and softening cock, Brennivin walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open.

Stein, thinking Brennivin had left the room or even his home by now, sat up just in time to see him staring into the top drawer of his dresser. He prepared himself to hear the worst. If Brennivin wasn't already thinking he was a monster, surely this would be it. Instead of the worst, what he heard when Brennivin turned around made him go weak with relief.

"Can we use more than one?"


End file.
